I have a WHAT?
by Termia
Summary: Yume was just looking at ships, when suddenly she gets on one to the new world. How will she react to the life on a farm? A harvest moon: Island of Happiness fanfic.


_This is my first Harvest moon fanfic. I don't own the idea of harvest moon, just a few of the games, which I bought. This fanfic is based upon Island of Happiness._

"Hey you, you also coming to this boat?" The dock master asked. "They were just about to leave without you. Hurry up."

I walked to the dock master. "When did I say I wanted to get on this boat?"

"Before you enter the boat I need to know some things. Are you a boy or a girl?" The dock master asked while ignoring my question.

"I'm a girl, can't you see?" I said. "And when did I say I wanted to get on this boat?"

"Right a girl. What does one so young want to do in the new world? Anyway, what is your name?" The dock master asked, again ignoring my question. The new world? Well, that did sound nice, maybe I would get on this boat.

"My name is Yume." I answered.

"And when is your birthday Yume?" He asked. I wondered what my birthday had to do with anything…

"Summer 15." I answered. Well, telling my birthday couldn't hurt.

"So you're female, your name's Yume and your birthday is summer 15?" The dock master asked.

"Didn't I just tell you? Really, do you listen to me?" I replied. I was annoyed that the man didn't listen to what I told him. And the fact he couldn't tell I was a girl got me really annoyed.

"Welcome aboard then. Have a fun trip to your new start." The dock master said before stepping aside. I went to the ship, wondering how long the trip would take. I didn't have family, so going to a new world to start over wasn't such a bad idea. There were few others that had entered the boat. I wondered if I had made a mistake. If so few people went to a new world, then how would we survive? At least the weather was good…

After a week on the boat a storm came in the night. "All hands, hold on to something!" The captain yelled all over the ship. Hang on to something? Like what? The floor? The bed that was now going all over the floor? Or to the other passengers? I decided to try to hold myself in a corner. Suddenly lightning struck the ship. Everything blacked out in front of me, while I lost conscience.

".. ey… ey… Hey, wake up! Can you hear me? Are you alive?" A voice asked of me. Well, I could hear him, so that meant I was still alive right? But where was I? While I wondered what happened, I opened my eyes. An old man and a women were looking at me worriedly. I suddenly remembered what had happened on the boat.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Where am I anyway?" I asked.

"We were worried about you. It seems we're the only survivors of the shipwreck." The old guy said. He also was ignoring my question. "It seems we stranded on an isle without people. There are some homes that seem like they were used long ago. It seems perfect, seeing as this is a new world, and we all were going to a new world." So he did answer after a while… A deserted island huh?

"Who are you people anyway?" I asked. This time the old guy answered my question immediately.

"I am Taro. This is Felicia, my daughter. Her children, Elliot and Natalie are exploring the isle at this moment." Taro said. A moment later a boy and girl around my age came walking to us.

"There's a rock blocking the way to the east, and a fallen bridge blocking the way to the west. To the north is also a rock blocking our way." The boy, which I presumed was named Elliot, said. He looked kinda cute, and if we indeed were the only people on this isle… Well, I wouldn't mind him.

"Didn't you say you were going to explore the whole island?" Taro asked.

"They couldn't explore more, didn't you listen to what they said?" I asked. A moment later Elliot started talking.

"We couldn't see more of the island in the little time we were looking around." Elliot said, immediately overwriting what he just said.

"Wait, didn't you say the way was blocked?" I asked, but they suddenly began walking from the beach we were on. I didn't want to stay alone, so I followed them. They stopped in front of a building that looked like it was a house once.

"Let's live here." Felicia said.

"It doesn't seem like the walls can hold up." Natalie said.

"It also doesn't look big enough for the five of us." I commented. Taro apparently heard me talking, cuz he took me by the arm.

"There is a farm site to the north." He said. "You can own the farm, while my family takes care of the shipping. Follow me please."

"Wait, when did I say I wanted a farm?" I said, but Taro ignored me once again, walking away from me. I decided to follow him, as the house Felicia had chosen really wasn't big enough for all of us. I just hoped the farm house looked better.

"Here is the farm site. I will come tomorrow to check on you. Here, some starter tools." Taro said, not making much sense with his sentences. After he was done talking he gave me some tools and left. Before I got over the shock I heard another voice.

"Hey, a new person! What's your name?" Something said. But when I looked around I couldn't see the source of the voice. "Down here dimwit!" I looked down, and saw a small elf like thing.

"Owh, hello. My name is Yume, and what is your name?" I asked.

"My names Ben. I'm a harvest sprite. I live in the small house on the farm." Ben said. "If you ever need any help on the farm, please don't hesitate to ask okay?"

"Sure Ben. Same goes for you." I said, hiding my surprise an elf was living on the farm I had been given. Ben waved and went to his little house. As it was getting quite late, I decided to go to my own home as well. Tomorrow I would start farming. It shouldn't be too hard, or so I figured.


End file.
